General Restless
by Nonnie88
Summary: Jackie/Kevin. Smut. Kevin has a sleepless night, some talking, some teasing and maybe he can get to sleep again.


**A little smut injection while I try to write the smut for my other story.  
HA! Go figure!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Jackie let out a sigh as she moved onto her back on the bed, her hand coming out to search for the body of her husband. She opened an eye when her hand connected with cold sheets, resting on an elbow she lifted her head off her pillow. "Kevin?"

"I'm here." She turned toward his gruff voice, her eyes adjusting to the darkness to see him sitting in a chair by the window, staring into the night.

"Why are you over there?"

Kevin sighed, "I couldn't sleep, didn't want to disturb you."

"You know, it disturbs me more when you're not in bed and I know you aren't on deployment." Jackie's finger came out and pointed at him, her eyebrow raising a little. She enjoyed seeing the smile her comment brought to his face. She patted the bed next to her and he rose from the chair and made his way to her. He was only in his boxers but she was more focused on his chest.

Kevin slipped himself into the bed next to her and moved over towards her. "You should go back to sleep honey, it's late."

"You know. It'll be late whether I am asleep or not, something about time being a universal contant, or at least it is most of the time." Jackie grinned at him.

Kevin chuckled and propped himself up on an elbow. She took the hand that rested over his stomach and brought towards her, placing it just below her breasts.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Kevin shrugged. She knew he had had one, it was in his body language.

"What was it?"

"I.. I..." he hesitated and clenched his fist against her stomach, getting mad at himself for not being able to talk to her.

Jackie leaned up to kiss him and he returned it with growing passion. She pulled away and ran her hand down over his cheek, "Well?"

"It's stupid to feel like this, knowing that I am safe at home but I couldn't find you. You weren't there, I lost you."

"But I'm right here."

"I know that, but when I was deployed I was having dreams, no nightmares, that you were gone. I came back and you were gone." His hand ran over her stomach and up to her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple. Her respiration increased and he felt her body respond to the touch.

"I'm not going anywhere," She whispered.

"You promise?" She liked this vulnerable side to him. When he was at work, when he was thinking about work he was macho, and full of bravado. When he was just Kevin, just her husband; he was this sweet, caring, sensitive man that she loved more than she could ever say.

"I promise," Her fingers caressed his bicep.

"That's good to know." He moved in closer to her and ran his hand slowly down her side, over her hip and down the outside of her thigh. Jackie squirmed against him and moved her hand down his chest, her nails scratching against his abdomen. He growled out and grabbed hold of her hand. "Don't..."

"Oh, so you can touch and I can't?" she questioned with her eyebrow raised.

"Exactly. You know that a man can feel lust at the glance of an ankle or a wrist," he kissed her wrist. "It's expected, but did you know that if a woman sees a naked man, they can go insane."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the things you hear on deployment are rather interesting."

"You do realise that I was insane for you before I saw you in all your glory all those years ago." Her fingers tucked into the band of his boxers and she tugged them down with a little help

"So you weren't just after my body?" Kevin mumbled as his hand moved to her inner thigh, feeling her shiver slightly against his body.

"It was..." Kevin's fingers moved up a little further causing her breath to hitch, "... It was a nice bonus, under all that uniform!" She managed to say

Kevin was smiling now. Seeing Jackie less than in control would always be something that astounded him, she was always in charge, at the helm of something going on, what amazed him even more was it seemed he was the only person who could cause this lapse in judgement.

She turned her body further towards him, his fingers moved to play in her curls.

"Kevin..."

"Patience is a virtue, Mrs Clarke!"

She growled at him and he laughed until her hand evaded his and wrapped itself around his fully erect cock.

Kevin let out a strangled groan and Jackie smirked at him. "What was that, General Clarke?" She stroked him a couple of times before brushing him against her wetness. Neither of them was smiling now, their eyes locked together in concentration, not wanting to miss a beat.

He started to enter her slowly but she had waited long enough. She moved her hands round his body to his ass and shifted, burying him deep within her, whimpering slightly as she paused. "Good God, Jackie." He rolled them both so he was on top of her, her body moving underneath him, urging him to move.

He took a deep breath trying to regain some control, then withdrew from her to thrust again. He watched as her back arched against the bed, her lips parted on a moan and her eyes, heavy with desire locked onto his. He loved to watch when he was inside her, he loved to watch her anyway, but when they were together, when she was part of him he truly felt like they were one.

He thrust again and again, faster and faster, his head falling onto her shoulder, mumbling incoherent words as his speech became difficult. He moved his arms down and hooked her legs up by his waist, giving her the hint to wrap them around him. Her arms came up and gripped round his back so they were in a tight bear hug, thrusting against each other, the friction between them causing fireworks behind their eyes.

He could feel her tense, she was close and he wanted to feel her come while he was buried deep within her. He sat back abruptly, his hands moving to her hips and holding tightly as he thrust again, her arms falling to the side.

"Touch yourself." His voice was harsh.

"I.. Wha...?" She had no voice left.

"Touch youself. I want to see you. Jackie, honey. I want to feel you. I need to feel you." He was demanding, but loving. She could here the emotion in his voice. He needed this to forget everything that had happened in the last month or so when he was in Africa.

He watched as her eyelids fluttered but she obeyed him, succumbing to his request. She brought her hand between them, her finger caressing gently against her sex. He thrust again, groaning out her name. That was all it took before she was convulsing around him.

"Kevin.. Fuck..." Her body arched towards his once more before falling again, her eyes searching for his as she came down from her high. Kevin thrust again, still not finished. Her hand reached up and touched his face. "I love you." She whispered and that was his undoing, he thrust again and he came within her, his grip tight on her hips, his eyes closed, a gutteral moan leaving his lips.

He fell forward, letting himself cover her as he breathed deeply. Her hands came up, wrapping one around his back and the other finding his neck, her fingers playing with short strands of hair at the base. She enjoyed the feel of him pressing her into a mattress.

After a few silent moments, he reluctantlyleft her body and rolled to the side, gathering her up beside him, her head resting against his shoulder.

She pressed a kiss against his skin. "You think you can sleep now?"

He turned his head and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Yeah, I think I can. You're right here." He could feel her adjusting the quilt around them as his eyes drifted closed and he fell into the first dreamless sleep he had had since he came back from Africa.

* * *

**Cheesy, I know... But it's something, right?  
Honor**


End file.
